Lost
by TempeGeller
Summary: What would happen if baby Harry and Lily would be on flight 815, that crashed on the island? Could they protect themselves from the monster? And what put them on the plane?   And is there any one in the wizard world that knows of the island?
1. Chapter 1

**_LOST_**

**_Hello,_**

**_I was watching 'Lost: the ending'. I was constantly thinking about, what would happen if it were not just the characters of 'Lost' crashing on the island. What if some of our beloved Harry Potter characters would be there to? Specially Lily and Harry. I also added my own character Leyla McGonagall, the daughter of Minerva McGonagall? Why were they crashing? And could any of them be a candidate? If yes, would it be Lily, Harry or Leyla? And what will be the difference in the search party if also the wizarding world is looking for them. What's the secret mission that they are on? And would there be any romance? _**

**_This is a little thing I've been trying. I don't know if it's any good, but review if you like it._**

**_Enjoy, _**

**_TempeGeller (Ellen)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: None of the Harry Potter or the lost charecters blong to me. Neither does the story of Lost. If it was, I would have let Claire flash trough time with them. Putting Lily, Harry and Leyla on 815 was my idea tough. Leyla is the only one that is made up by me. _******

_That faithful day_

Everything around her was loud, the sound of the plane crashing kept replaying in Lily's mind. Her green eyes were teary. Her read hair was pulled against her stared around her, her brain was in overdrive. What just happened? How did she get hurt? Then her memories came back to her. The thing that got her to this place right here, right there. She stared around her. Then her mind send her an alarm. Where was Harry? Where was her sun Harry?

"Anybody.." Lily started to scream. "Leyla! I need help here!"

"Just stay calm there, lady." A dark haired man started to walk towards her. "What's going on?"

"I can't find my sun.." Lily replied "He's 13 months, he was sitting next to me. With my friend.."

"And how does this friend of yours look?" He stared at her.

"She's blond, she's about this big." Lily slowly held her hands next to her face. "And she's pregnant. Please, I need you to find her."

"Lady, just go somewhere safe." the man pointed to the beach. "We'll find this friend of yours."

"Help me!" a voice sounded in Lily's ears. Lily's feed moved towards her. A blond woman was standing there. She was pregnant, Lily's mind turned crazy.

"Leyla." At that she turned around. It wasn't Leyla, this woman's hair was shorter. Her eyes were less blue, and she was not carrying her sun.

"What did you just call me?" the blond woman walked to her. Her hands were clenched to her stomach. She cried it out from pain.

"I thought you were someone else." Lily replied "My friend, I can't find her. She was pregnant to. Are you okay.."

"My name's Claire.." Claire placed her hand to her stomach. "I think I'm having contractions."

"How far along are you?" Lily stared at her.

"8 months." Claire stared at her. Another scream escaped from her lips.

"Claire, just breath." Lily stared at her. "Nice breaths."

"Au!" Claire once again left out a scream. "It hurts so much."

"Okay, Claire.." Lily stared at her. "This is what we're going to do, we're going to sit there. And we're going to keep easy. Is that okay?"

"I think the baby's coming.."

"Is there a doctor anywhere?" Lily yelled "Anyone with any knowledge on anything with.."

"I'm a doctor.." a man walked towards them.

* * *

"Miss, do you want anything to drink?" the stewardess stared at her.

"No, nothing." Lily stared up at her. "I'm okay."

"You're really sure about this whole this joining me on a quest thingy." Leyla replied

"What's not to love?" Lily smiled "LA, sun, beach and a 'bright and shiny' quest."

"How are you and James?" Leyla stared at her. "

"We're.." Lily stared "Do you know what he wants to do with it?"

"I have no idea." Leyla turned to her. "Just that he needed it, and that I should bring it."

"Don't you ask questions then.."

Leyla turned away, her eyes closed up for a while. She never been on a plane before. She slowly clenched her hands together, why Lily preferred this to appeareting she didn't get. Herself she preferred the shot moment of nausea over the agony of flying. The fear that anything could happen. And not the fear that you could be in several pieces. What did she have to say? She was a witch, she was no muggle. She loved using magic to work herself around everything. But this time, she took the plane. Why? She just had to, something in her mind told her that she needed to have this plane. She squeezed her own hand.

"It's going to be okay." A man next to her say. He had dark hair and the same black eyes. Leyla turned to him. He was in the seat next to the isle.

"It's my first time on a plane." Leyla replied "I'm a little bouncy."

"My name is Sayid." He smiled at her.

"Leyla.."

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Just stop crying Harry." Leyla clenched the baby to her chest. Her teary eyes stared around her, there was fire, panic and people walking around screaming out something. At least 50 people that were fighting their life in one way or another. What was happening to her? What was going on? The last thing she remember was falling asleep on the plane? She was next to her friend, now she was not in the plane, she was on a beach. A deserted beach, people around her were screaming. Screaming for their loved once. Something that mind find them.

"Help me!" Leyla screamed. "Please help me."

"Are you okay?" A woman with dark curly hair came to her rescue. "Is your sun okay?"

"He's fine.." Leyla slowly held him closer. "Have you seen my friend? She's has really red hair, green eyes, kind of little.. Well.."

"Just calm down." she stared at her. "We're going to keep calm,.."

"Leyla.." her blue eyes stared up at her. "My name is Leyla."

"Leyla, my name is Kate." Kate turned to her. "But it's very important you keep calm, you're not having any contractions right?"

"No, I'm only 7 months pregnant." Leyla stared at her. "I'm fine."

"Here's what we're going to do." Kate stared at her. "We're going to take you two over there, and we'll calm ourselves down. I'll ask anyone if they've seen your friend? Is that okay?"

At that sound, she saw Leyla's feet get unsteady. Kate reached for the baby that she was holding in her hands. She grabbed it, and saw how Leyla's body fell to the floor.

"Somebody help!" Kate yelled

"What happened?" a man walked next to her. He was bald, and was wearing dirty old clothes.

"She just fell." Kate heard the baby cry, yelling out to someone. But Kate couldn't seem to make him stop. She couldn't get him to stop crying.

"She's still breathing." The man stared at her. "What's her name?"

"What's who's name.." Kate turned to him. "My name's Kate.."

"I'm John Locke." the man stared up at her. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Leyla..." Kate replied "And this is her sun.. I don't even know his name."

"Kate, she's going to be fine, I think." Locke replied "Get her away from the plane. Get her some water, and she'll wake up in no time."

"Okay." Kate nodded her head. "Good."

"Severus.." Kate stared at the baby. "I get why you're crying. I would cry to if my name was Severus. Talking about a woman with bad taste."

"What happened?" Leyla opened her eyes.

"You fainted that's what happened." Kate replied "I caught the baby here.."

"his name's Harry." Leyla replied "Not Severus.."

"You called out his name before you passed out." Kate replied "that it was your sun's name."

"That's Lily's sun." Leyla added "I have two daughters. They weren't on the plane. They're at my mothers house. Have you seen Lily?"

"I haven't seen ayone with red hair." Kate saw that she stared at the ground. "But does not mean that she's not around here somewhere. I mean she coul be around the cornor. Somewhere.."

"Or she could be dead.." Leyla turned to her. "Please be realistic."

* * *

"Is it better Claire?" Lily stared at her.

"Much and much better." Claire stared at her. "Thank you so much.."

"hey, I've given birth myself." Lily replied "And I've talked people trough multiple things. My friend Leyla has two daughters at home, problems with her marriage. And stuff.."

"What were you going to do in Los Angeles?" Lily stared at her. "I mean you sound like you're from Brittain or something."

"Something.." Lily stared at her. "Very important.."

"sounds cool.." Claire replied

"So how are things here?" Jack stared at Claire "With the contractions?"

"They're gone.." Claire gave him a brief smile

"How are things out there?" Lily pointed at everything around them. "With the people.."

"We had a pregnant woman fainting, a screaming baby.." Jack replied "But we've got it all under control now."

"What did she look like.." Lily stared at him. "The pregnant woman."

"Golden blond, blue eyes." Jack stared at her. He slowly held his hand next to his head "About this tall, she had a little boy with her. About a year I guess.."

"Is his name Harry?" Lily stood up "The baby, was his name Harry?"

* * *

"So, why were you heading to LA?" Locke asked. His eyes went to Leyla. "I mean in your..."

"A friend of mine asked to pick up something there." Leyla replied "That was what I was doing, I left my daughters at my mothers house. They'll be safe there.."

"Why don't you just leave them with their father?" Locked stared at her. "Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Actually my ex is dangerous." Leyla replied "He hangs around dangerous people, not something I want them to be around. We met during high school, yada, yada. Got married, and then he changed.. everything changed I guess.."

"Changed?" Kate turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't.." Leyla turned away. "It's very complected. Very.."

"Life gets that sometimes.." Kate replied

"Don't tell me that.." Leyla turned to her. "We've crashed on an island, and it doesn't look like any rescue is going to come fast."

"I think they're going to be here soon. Very soon." Kate turne to her. "That's what I hope, they're going to start a fire, search parties will know where to find us. Trust me, this is one of the first islands they'll look."

"That's the girl I was talking about." Jack walked up to them, pointing to Leyla.

"Lily." she walked over to her pulling her sun out of her arms. She stared around.

"What happened?" Leyla turned to Jack. "How did the plane come down? On this place..."

"We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket. Dropped, maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was: I blacked out." Jack turned around. "I woke up, and.."

"I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the, the front of the plane broke off." Kate replied

"Then where is it?" Lily turned around.

"Why do we need to find the cockpit?"

"Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. We might be able to send out a signal, help the rescue party find us.'"

"How do you know all that?" Kate stared at him.  
"Took a couple flying lessons: wasn't for me.

"I saw some smoke, just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you." Kate put her hands on her hips staring at her.

"Me too." Lily turned to him. "I want to know what's going on."

* * *

"So you must be Hurley.." Leyla sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know what you must say.." Hurley rolled his eyes. "That's the fat guy who won the lotto.. What must he want, but to your defense, I'm the most unlucky guy at this whole planet.."

"Wow, one I had no idea you went the lotto, two I'm not mean.." Leyla sat down. "And three, I think I'm not in a position to call anyone fat."

"You're Leyla, the other pregnant chick.." Hurley rolled his eyes. "How much of a coincidence that there are two blond pregnant girls on the plane. I'm really sorry.."

"Sorry about what?" Leyla's blue eyes turned to him.

"it's my fault the plane crashed.."

The next moment she slapped his left cheek. "Snap out of it, you didn't make the plane come down. I mean it.."

"You can say anything.." Hurley replied "It's still my fault."

"I've seen many things in my life.." Leyla replied "My marriage broke apart, it's just I know when someone is responsible for something.. You are not responsible. You couldn't bring that plane down. Not even if you tried.."

"So what brought the plane down?" he stared at her.

"I don't know Gravity? I mean that's what sir Isaac Newton would say." Leyla turned away. "I'm sure I have no idea. I know that you didn't cause this plane to fall down."

"So you mentioned you were married?" Hurley stared at her. "Is that his?"

"Yes, I stormed out 5 months ago." Leyla replied "I didn't see another reason, let's just say I asked him to chose, and he didn't pick me. He chose something else.."

"Will he be worried?" Hurley stared at her. "You're husband.."

"He's not been worried about me in a while.." Leyla turned away. "Besides, he won't care.."

"Why wouldn't her care?" Hurley stared at her "You're like very pretty.."

"One, it's complected." Leyla replied "Two, if he cared, I wouldn't have been here."

"I'm just saying, the dude must be worried out of his mind.." Hurley replied "I mean I would be if my girlfriend/wife was gone."

"But you're a nice guy." Leyla slowly teared up a bit. "He, he's not like that. A long time I was told about his nature, about what made him. I didn't believe, because I didn't see it. And then one day, everything fell in place. That's when I left, I guess."

"It's getting dark.." Leyla whispered.

"Don't worry.." Hurley stared at her. "Everything will be okay, tomorrow there will be rescuers to take us to Los Angeles, and whatever you need to do. You do."

Everything around them was dark, the forest was keeping dark secrets. None of them would be crazy to hurry in them. In Leyla's mind they wouldn't find safety. The trees were sounding crazy.

A high noise sounded from the forest. Her eyes turned darker.

"What's that?" Hurley turned to her.

"It's maybe one of those big alien things from war of the worlds." Leyla turned to him.

"You saw that too." Claire slowly turned to them.

"Yes, dude." Hurley nodded his head. "Yes."

In the distance she could hear someone calling out a name, but in he r mind she was racing down somewhere. Her mind spoke to her, and maybe to loud. She was scared, that whatever was hiding in the forest would find it's way out.

* * *

"I'm telling you, dude." Hurley leaned closer "The pregnant chick was right, aliens have landed on this planet. And Scully and Mulder ain't here to rescue us."

"That sounds crazy." Michael rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying that it ain't natural."

"Oh, so, I was just looking inside the fuselage, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the.." Hurley paused, his eyes rolled to the young boy next to Michael." b-o-d-y-s?"

"Are you spelling Bodies?" Michael turned to him.

"B-o – d- i- e- s" Walt smiled

"What do you subject we do with them?"Leyla turned to them. "About everything.."

"No, they'll deal with it.. When they get here." Shannon rolled her eys.

"We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team." Jack slowly stared around. Slowly he turned to Boone. " You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"

"That's good." With that the group of Jack, Lily and Kate took off going to find the cockpit, Lily had left Harry under the care of her best friend, Leyla.

"I'll go to, if that's okay." Charlie walked behind them.

"That's okay." Jack nodded his head.

Slowly they walked on, Jack was walking first, like he was the one that was the leader of the group. He was followed by a line of three people that were walking next to each other.

"So you kind of look familiar?" Kate stared at Charlie. "I don't know what it is."

"I don't think we've met before.." Charlie turned around. "You can't place it, Right?"

"No, I can't.."

"I think I know.." He slowly lowered his head. He started to sing.. "You all everybody, you all everybody. You know the song.."

"I've heard it. But what the.." Kate stared at him.

"It's us.." Charlie smiled "Driveshaft.. Do you know us, Lily?"

"I can't say I have.." Lily smiled "But then again, I'm more a weird sisters fen."

"My friend Beth would go crazy, she loves you guys."

"So tell me Lily.." Charlie stared at her. "Are you some crazy chick that collects wood?"

"Why are you asking?" Lily turned to him.

"There's a long piece of wood sticking from your pocket.." Charlie stared at her. "That makes me thing that.."

"That's a.."

"We're here.." Jack stared at the cockpit sticking from the woods.

* * *

**_Please review this story if you love it. Who do you think the husband is Leyla keeps refering to? And how do you think Leyla got so far from Lily (they were sitting next to each other) What couples would you prefer? Who do you want to turn up in this story?_**

* * *

1. The pilot (part 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear people, **

**Here is a little something I wrote, after returning to College. I felt like I had to write a little bit to a story I hadn't worked on for a long time. So I picked this one, I hope to update this one on a more regular base. Together with the Dumbledore singers story and some new stuff I'm working on. For all those fellow student out there, good luck in this fine year. And let's hope that everything works out good. Please, as a teacher I'd ask you to be still. But here I want to hear your opinion, tell me in a review. Tell me what you would like to happen, and possible missions. And who could be on the plane to. Give me your craziest theories. I love them. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

2. Pilot (part 2)

"Why are you carrying a giant drumstick?" Charlie stared at her. "Are you a drummer? And if so, why are you only carrying one?"

"Jesus Charlie.." Kate rolled her eyes. "We just crashed, think about it. That's where the other one went. It's not like you're a wizard, who can do magic."

"Right.." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys done talking?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're friend, she's kind off.." Kate paused "Strange, who send you here? A seven month far pregnant woman shouldn't be traveling?"

"Well, that's what I think." Lily replied "But things have been so off, I just needed to get out of London. Ever had that feeling?"

"London is a mess.." Charlie repeated "I mean people go missing all the time, authorities have no idea what's going down. People die, and it keeps being unexplained."

"I've heard of that." Kate replied "Really sad how they ignore so much people dying. I mean no body tries to do anything to stop, who ever is doing this."

"Well, then you haven't heard of the new terror.." Lily repeated "Leyla's aunt Katarina was found murdered last week, the doctors can't tell what killed her. They just can't."

"So was he really that bad?" Kate laughed "That husband of hers? I mean Leyla.."

"Oh, yes.." Lily replied "We don't like to talk about him."

"What did he do?" Charlie gave her a playful tap. "Sleep with her best friend?"

"No." Lily turned to Charlie. "He murdered 7 people."

"Wow, talk about bad boy." Charlie replied.

"Why?" Kate turned to her. "Why did he do it?"

"Some say he got crazy.." Lily looked away "that's nonsense if you ask me. He was just a monster when she married him. I mean, he's one of those guys."

"What kind of guys?" Charlie turned to Lily

"The dangerous type." Lily replied "That's what Dumbledore thinks anyway."

"Dumbledork?" Charlie laughed "You know a guy named Dumbledore?"

"Guys!" Jack Shepherd turned to them. "Can you please stop doing that?"

"Stop doing that." Kate raised an eyebrow "Stop doing what?"

"So did you know anyone on the plane?" Charlie stared at them.

"Oh Merlin's beard! Molly Weasley and the kids were in the tail section!" Lily stared at them. "Do you think they are alright?"

"Dude, they are all dead!" Charlie replied "That thing crashed in the ocean, there's no way those pore people survived."

"Please Charlie, we don't know that." Kate turned to Lily. "I'm very sure they are alright, dear."

"Oh please I don't need your pity, let's find that radio thingy." Lily rolled her eyes. "So we can get back to my son, that those people can save us. And that I can get back to London and kick Dumbledore's sorry ass!"

"She said Dumbledork" Charlie laughed

"What's so funny about that?" Kate stared at him.

"Dumbeldork!" Charlie laughed

"I think he's on drugs." Lily stared at Charlie.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie turned to her. "Me.."

"It's just a joke." Lily laughed "Relax."

"Come on you guys" Lily followed Jack Shepherd, the front section of the plane was hanging in a tree. It almost seemed that the leaves kept it from falling down. Lily didn't want to get in that plane. She felt that it would collapse at impact. She stared up.

* * *

"Lily.." Dumbledore stared at the opened door. "Leyla,.."

"You called?" Lily stepped in front of him.

"Yes." Dumbledore stood up. "I need you two to take a mission. It's in LA."

"LA?" Leyla "What's in LA?"

"In time Leyla.." Dumbledore sat down. "I.."

"It's not true Albus!" Minerva stormed in the office. She stared at Leyla. "You're not going!"

"I'm what not?" Leyla stared at her.

"Whatever you want to send her to.." McGonagall stared at him. "I'm sure you have aurors way more qualified then my pregnant daughter."

"Minerva, I'm sure Leyla can decide weather or not she takes this mission."

"Albus, she's 6 months pregnant, you're not going to send a pregnant woman on a suicide mission! Please, she's pregnant!" Minerva yelled "Can we please talk about this?"

"We've talked enough!" Leyla replied "Now, please..."

"You have to get something important.." Dumbledore placed his glasses on the tip of his nose. "Flight 415 will bring you to LA."

"Wait a minute?" Leyla turned to Dumbledore "Albus, did you say flight 815? What? Why don't we just.."

"It's necessary that you two are on that flight." he pushed the glasses back on his nose.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Albus." Minerva turned to them. "How is that a missions? How can it help us beat you-know-who, by sending them on a trip?"

"Ah, Minerva,.." Albus took his glasses off. "You shouldn't ask questions, you don't know the answer to."

"What about Harry?" Lily turned to them. "I guess I can leave him with James."

"It's important that Harry goes with you." Albus stood up. "Without Harry, we're blind for the truth."

"What about Selena and Katherine?" Leyla turned to Dumbledore "Should I take them?"

"What Albus, that's mad." Minerva turned away. "Sending 2 defenseless girls and 3 kids on a plane full of muggles, do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, Minerva." Albus replied " Selena and Katherine will stay with you, I don't want to alarm Severus. It's best that he doesn't know anything."

"Oh, actually you mean that bastard!" Leyla replied "I.."

"We won't speak bad about.." Albus replied "We won't judge someone without knowing the full story."

"I know the full story, he killed people for you-know-what's-his-face!" Leyla reacted

* * *

"Do you like apple juice or cola?" Hurley stepped towards Leyla. "I've got water to."

"I'll take the water." Leyla replied "So, what do you think they are doing out there."

"Well, I have no idea. Mr. 'I'm a doctor' took off very early with your friend and that girl. I hardly know where they are going. I guess it's .."

"Well, I'm suppose to be in LA." Leyla replied "I think.."

"You're all excited about LA, is the mission starting a new life?" Hurley stared at her.

"Not really, it's complicated." Leyla replied "Me and.."

"Your husband." Hurley replied "What kind of man was he? if you don't mind asking?"

"Severus." Leyla replied "That's his name, Severus. He was.."

"You don't have to tell me.." Hurley stared at her.

"Yes, I do." Leyla turned to him. "We met when we were 11 years old, at Boarding school. My mom was a teacher, a biology teacher. And well, we were friends. His parents were cruel, I mean his mom was to scared to do anything. And his father didn't like anything, when we met he was shy. You know, sometimes you remind me of him."

"I remind you of a psycho killer?" Hurley rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean when he was younger, you know that he listened." Leyla replied "We fell in love when we were 17, got married when we graduated and we lived near school. But then, his eyes got dark; And one day, he didn't come home. And then I've found.."

"The drugs?" Hurley turned to her.

"What drugs?" Leyla replied "Why is it always about drugs?"

"You know go on.."

"So he got a tattoo." Leyla didn't look at him.

"Is this fuzz about a tattoo?" Hurley rolled his eyes. "Get over it, so I guess the tattoo was not sexy? Was it that horrible."

"You know it was like one of those.." Leyla replied "It's hard to explain. And that's when he killed 6 people."

"So let me get this straight, he killed 6 people because of a tattoo?" Hurley raised an eyebrow. "That's just sick." Leyla laughed "I know what it sounds like. It's just, hard.."

"Well, you're still having his baby." Hurley replied "Somehow you're still connected."

"Well, I'm cutting all attachments." Leyla whispered "if I ever get off this island, I'm moving to the end of the world."

"You're talking like a war is going on.." Hurley laughed

"A war could be going on.." Leyla stared at him.

"So how do I remind your of a psycho killer?" Hurley raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that.." Leyla replied "I told you, he changed."

"What do you think they are doing?" Hurley stared at Leyla.

"Well, I think they are going to save us." Leyla stared around. "I mean you have to admit, we're alive and we're on a warm island. What are we asking for? I mean people will come to save us, trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I hope to be lucky today." Hurley replied

"I bet my mom is worried." Leyla replied "Worried to dead in fact."

* * *

"Can you three shut up for a moment?" Jack turned the trio.

"Who died and made you the leader?" Lily put her arms on her hips. "Just because.."

"Would you like to try to climb up there.." Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, maybe you should just use your drumstick." Charlie laughed "You know your drumsticks.."

"Very funny.." Lily replied "I'll climb up there, I'm like the best climber in the whole Order.."

"What order?" Charlie turned to her. "If that is the name of your band, then it's lame.."

"Yeah, Order is the name of my band.. "Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll climb up there, trust me. I can make it.."

* * *

Leyla sat down next to Sayid, a man who kept a fire going. He stared at the sky line. Leyla slowly closed her eyes and stared at the horizon.

"You would expect they would be here by now.." Sayid replied

"Well, the pilots send a distress call,.." Leyla replied "If they have our coordinates they would be on their way. If they don't.."

"Sayid.." he stared at her.

"Leyla. " she shook her hand.

"Leyla, it means 'born in the night.." Sayid turned to her.

"Actually it's a nickname.." Leyla replied "My mother was extremely drunk and named me Leyviena. Which means strong. And now.."

"Do you think your mother is worried?" Sayid stared at her.

"Yep." Leyla stared at her. "I miss my daughters to. I have two little girl, and I haven't been apart from them. And now.."

"How old are they?" He gave her a soft smile

"3 and 1." Leyla replied "Mom has been caring for them."

"So you are married?" Sayid replied

"We were, we're kind off in a divorce right now." Leyla replied "He only refuses to sign the papers, after he didn't get visiting rights.."

"What's so wrong with this guy?" Sayid stared at her.

"He is just.." Leyla turned away. "I don't like to talk about him."

"So who do you think will save us?" Leyla turned to Sayid.

"I don't care.." He stared at the sun. "Anyone.."

The dark forest released a sound of silence, and the sound of an animal seemed to come closer and closer. The deep sound ran deep trough their vanes, the threes moved along. Like a monster that tried to make its way home.

"Lily.." Leyla pulled Harry to her figure.

"Oh my.." Sayid turned around"What's that?" Someone screamed

* * *

"What did you think?" Lily cursed in herself. "I mean who can climb up there, me, why Lily Evans, why didn't you let that.."

"Are you okay up there?" she heard Jack Shepherd yell.

"Yes.." Lily whispered back. "I'm stuck on an island with a bunch of muggles, who like to make fun of my drumsticks, but I'm okay."

"Lily, do you see the cockpit?" Kate yelled.

"I'm still..." Lily pulled herself up at one of the chairs. "Somewhere.."

"Lily, you have to look for a very big radio.." Jack yelled "You'll recognize it.."

"Yeah, I bet.." Lily rolled her eyes. She pulled her weight up on the chairs, it was hard pulling herself up in the plane that was hanging from something. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone had died. A loud noise sounded from outside the plane. Lily gave a soft scream. She stared to the cockpit door, it was only a couple meters. Slowly she pulled herself towards it. The window the plane had been broken, she wasn't surprised by that. She had not remembered the crash, but some of them had.

"Okay, Radio thingy.." Lily slowly pulled herself up on the pilot chair. The man seemed dead, he was rather pale. She hang over him, a soft cough made her pull back. The pilot slowly opened his eyes. Staring at Lily.

"Can you hear me?" Lily stared at him.

"Yes, just a little fuzzy." the pilot spoke "how many survivors are there?"

"At least 60..;" Lily replied

"Did any come yet?" The man sounded confused.

"No one did." Lily turned to him. "It's been over 16 hours."

"6 hours in, our radio went out. Every contact fell away, No one could see us. By the time we had turbulence we were a thousand miles of course." Lily lifted her hands in front of her mouth "They're looking for us in the wrong place. We have a transceiver.."

The man started to turn around, to see behind him. "It's right there." He whispered, Lily slowly reached for the object.

"I got it.." Lily replied, the sound of broken glass sounded in her ear. The pilot was pulled out of the window, the sound of his scream went trough the cockpit. Lily pulled herself behind the chair, scared to look at the man's body. Blood covered the window, Lily grabbed the hair. She hugged it.

"Oh shit.." Kate's voice sounded behind her. "Where's Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Lily was white. "Charlie who?"

"He said he'd come and check on you, when we didn't.." Kate stared at her. "Charlie!"

"We've got to get out of here.." Lily yelled "I've got that transmitter thingy!"

"We can't leave Charlie behind.." Kate turned around. "Charlie!"

"I'm right here.." the bathroom door swung open. "What happened to you? You look like you saw a dead guy.."

"That's because.." Lily paused

"Come on, there's no time for that.." Kate started to run.

Slowly they returned to the ground. Lily didn't dare to look up, but at the same time she was scared took look down. She kept her head pressed to her chest, like she was trying to hide.

When her two feed felt the ground, she felt Jacks eyes on her back.

"RUN!" Jack screamed

* * *

"Dude.." Hurley stared at the sky. "That was that sound again. I bet we're on aria 51 and the government is using us as lab rats."

"I don't trust that sound.." Shannon replied

"Me neither.." Leyla hand Harry on her lap. "Where are they?"

"Dead.." Hurley replied "They're probably somewhere in the jungle, killed by Hannibal lector, who's looking for more humans to feed on.."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
